miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower News Girl
Why Nutaku, Why? If you are aged 18 or older in a private room, Go on Nutaku's Website if you are interested on sex. Bad News * Melvin: Welcome to Melvin's Top Stories. Our top story tonight: a series of terrible tales. * Charlie Brown: Good Grief, let's begin. * Melvin: One Night, A drunk partygoer was playing Flower Knight Girl ''and other games from Nutaku at his computer. ''the Partygoer at the computer You See. And, he became glued to the N-S-F-W Game Center. * Alex: You know what that means. N-S-F-W Stands for Not Safe For Work. * Melvin: He has talked about these games to passengers, women, even children! * Grover: Oh, no! It isn't his fault, It is Nutaku's Fault! Go to Commercial! PLEASE! ''to static'' * Cookie Monster: 'Want to Know the Code to my Dine in Theaters Credit Cards? Here it is! ** ''Pizza, Popcorn, Cookies, Cake, Ice Cream, Pizza, Popcorn, Cookies, Cake, Ice Cream, Pizza, Popcorn, Cookies, Cake, Ice Cream, Pizza, Popcorn, Cookies, Cake, Ice Cream! *** Hope you Remembered It! * Brown's Home * '''Charlie Brown: Okay, I am not gonna blow it this time. Let's see. Pizza, Popcorn, Cookies, Cake, Ice Cream. * Sally: Why not you do it in other ways. comes in * Snoopy: 'It's like riding a bike mixed with a wheelchair. You never forget! Meatloaf with Root Beer, Yummy stuff everywhere! Catch him! * ''and Lucy are hiding in a plant vase * '''Violet: There he is. * Lucy: He's hideous. He makes me sick, just looking at him. Boose drinking, with that top hat, and that fancy clothes! * Violet: Eh hem. * Lucy: blushes Oh... but it looks good on you! * Violet: He's putting down the bottle! This is our chance. On the count of three, we'll jump out and surprise him! * Lucy: Just like if it's his birthday. * Partygoer arrives. * Partygoer: What's Up Girls! and Lucy get out of the vase. * Lucy: Hold it right there, Bottle Drinker! I brought you into this world and now I'm gonna take you out. Any last words? * Partygoer: Eh, Any Bonds Today? * Lucy: Hold still, Flower Knight Boy. This is for your own good. him Leave our World! to an train station You have to go, Now! ''gets on the train with his suitcases'' * Partygoer: Take it easy. It's just an adventure. * Violet: Well, that takes care of that, eh, Lucy? * Lucy: Done and done. * Lucy and Violet go home, The Train that the Partygoer is in leaves. Cut to nighttime. Snoopy had just went to sleep. * Snoopy: Gee, Woodstock, It was a great movie! It sure was exciting, but you know, We got a blanket of our own. So, goodnight, sweet prince. flies to his nest with a bird shaped blanket. * Snoopy Falls asleep, The Pink Panther sleeps inside his doghouse. Video If you are a Pink Panther Fan, watch the Cartoon. Category:NSFW! Category:The Pink Panther Category:Peanuts Category:Madagascar Category:Sesame Street Category:Bad Moments Category:Videos Category:Video Games